Isaac Takes A Stand
Isaac Takes A Stand ''is the 11th episode of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' Atari begins his reign of terror & starts killing super humans every which way. An angered Isaac wants to take action but Headmaster Rivers advises him to not do anything stupid. Isaac makes a hesitant promise to not do anything & stay neutral. Later in Basic Combat Class, Isaac teaches a lesson on the difference between standing up for what you believe in & actually taking a stand in dire situations. Once class ends Andy stays behind to ask Isaac about killing as a super hero. Isaac acknowledges killing as part of the super hero code, but it's a very strict guideline that is necessary to follow. Andy asks Isaac if he's ever killed sombody which he replies with yes but it was necessary & happened 15 years ago. Isaac leaves the classroom & claims to have other duties to attend to. Later that evening Isaac is preparing to leave the academy but gets stopped briefly by Darrach. Isaac makes it clear to Darrach that he's not changing his mind & refuses to stand still any longer. Darrach advises Isaac to take necessary precautions while & about. Isaac believes Darrach will come for him should he fall & require assistance. As Isaac leaves Darrach wishes him good luck & to be careful. As the night progresses Isaac leads himself to a hot spot where Anti-Hero Soldiers are shown beating up a super human. He swiftly appears & attacks the soldiers, defeating them easily. Following that the super human requests Isaac to save his brother. Afterwards Isaac forces one of the soldiers to tell him about the upcoming killing riot. The soldiers tells him about the event going down at midnight in the center of Terra Forest. Isaac knocks the soldier out & heads to Terra Forest intent on stopping the super human bloodshed. Back at the acadmey, Andy is shown in the dojo practicing his kicks & flips. Darrach walks in & questions Andy as to why he's training so late. Andy asks a similar question towards Darrach as well. Darrach reveals that he only requires an hour of sleep & patrols the academy at night keeping guard. Andy reveals that he couldn't sleep due to his recent thoughts on what Isaac told him earlier today. Andy then asks if Darrach knows anything about Isaac's necessary killing 15 years ago. Darrach knows of the story but it's Isaac's business not his own. Andy is really curious & promises to keep the knowledge of this story to himself. Darrach hesitantly agrees & trusts Andy enough to tell him the story. This story however has a little backstory to it & starts 5 years prior to the event. Twenty years ago a young Isaac is currently on a journey of enlightenment. Isaac is walking down a path in the woods & unexpectedly crashes into a guy who is running away in the opposite direction. The stranger tells Isaac to watch where he's going, calls him a stupid super human while getting up & continues running away. Isaac then notices two big thugs who are looking for the guy he just crashed into. Isaac points the thugs in the right direction & continues going the opposite way, only to stop himself due to sense of guilt knowing that guy is in danger. Isaac turns around & follows the thugs, where they've caught up with the guy. Isaac catches up, halts the confrontation & kindy asks the thugs to not hurt the guy or face him in battle. 'Battles & Events' *'Atari initiates "Killing Riots" which has soldiers kidnapping super humans & have them all killed with fire or other means (Ep.11)' *'Isaac decides to take a stand against the revolution (Ep.11)' *'Darrach tells Andy the story of Isaac killing someone 15 years ago (Ep.11)' *'It's revealed that Isaac & Atari knew each other 15 years ago through a flashback (Ep.11)' 'Trivia' *'Originally this episode was the last scheduled bi-weekly episode but was scrapped due to Tellyzx's desire to make the show air weekly. Instead the episode served as the first weekly episode upon the show's return.' *'While writing this episode, Tellyzx had officially entered a turning point in the arc. He had to rewrite this part twice in order to get it just right & wanted to tell the story of Isaac's killing properly.' Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc